Soldering tools are used to manufacture a wide range of products. The working tip of a soldering tool often becomes oxidized and requires replacement. Replacement is usually accomplished by removing the working tip from the soldering tool, which often requires the use of tools and handling of ancillary parts such as nuts and screws. The use of tools and handling of ancillary parts add to manufacturing costs since tools must be procured and extra pieces of the ancillary parts needed in the event of inadvertent loss. Removal of the working tip can also require a person to handle the working tip or parts of the soldering tool which are normally too hot to handle. The person must then wait for the soldering tool to cool down to a safe temperature, which increasing manufacturing down time. Accordingly, there is a need for a soldering assembly that allows for rapid and convenient removal of a working tip.